ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Shooter McGavin
Super Shooter McGavin (originally Super Shooter McGavin, Esq.) is a beetleweight robot built by Team Travco Robotics that competes at Kilobots events. It is a 2 wheeled undercutter spinner that is a scaled up version of the antweight Shooter McGavin. Super Shooter McGavin has had mixed success in battle, recording podium finishes at some events and exiting early in others, but overall it has maintained a relatively even win-loss ratio across its career. Robot History Kilobots Lite 2015 Super Shooter McGavin, Esq. first fought Utopia. Super Shooter McGavin, Esq. lost and dropped into the loser's bracket. Super Shooter McGavin, Esq. then fought Shark Beetle. Super Shooter McGavin, Esq. lost and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXX Super Shooter McGavin first fought vertical spinner Snaggle Tooth. Super Shooter McGavin won this fight and advanced. Super Shooter McGavin then fought Broadside. Super Shooter McGavin lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Super Shooter McGavin then fought Black Adder. Super Shooter McGavin won this fight and advanced. Super Shooter McGavin's next opponent was wedgebot Mamba. Super Shooter McGavin won this fight and advanced. Now in the loser's bracket finals, Super Shooter McGavin fought Utopia. Super Shooter McGavin lost, exiting the tournament in third place. Kilobots XXXI Kilobots XXXII Kilobots XXXVII Super Shooter McGavin first fought Floridian beater-bar spinner Dr. Horrible. Super Shooter McGavin lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Super Shooter McGavin faced 360-degree lifter Mega Don G. Super Shooter McGavin won this fight and advanced. In the next round Super Shooter McGavin was matched against Ontario beater-bar spinner InsaniTi. The fight didn't last long, as InsaniTi completely shut down in its starting square, tapping out before Super Shooter McGavin could even reach it, handing Super Shooter McGavin an easy victory. Next, Super Shooter McGavin fought wedgebot Killer Turtle. Killer Turtle began the fight by box-rushing Super Shooter McGavin as it spun up. The impact knocked both bots to the side but didn't stop Super Shooter McGavin's blade. Killer Turtle reared back and rammed Super Shooter McGavin again, this time stopping the blade cold. Super Shooter McGavin tried to spin up, but Killer Turtle began to push it across the arena past the blue hazard. Both bots backed away from one another, and Super Shooter McGavin spun up once again, although it was clear that it Super Shooter McGavin was unbalanced, as it was shaking around. Killer Turtle slammed into Super Shooter McGavin again, this hit throwing both bots away and severely damaging Killer Turtle's wedge mount, causing its wedge to flip forward. Super Shooter McGavin remained spinning but barely able to maneuver due to the lack of balance as Killer Turtle rammed it twice more. Killer Turtle then backed away and seemed to run away as Super Shooter McGavin slowly advanced. With its front wedge causing traction issues, Killer Turtle switched to ramming with the unarmored rear of the robot, hitting Super Shooter McGavin twice before getting around the rear of Super Shooter McGavin and driving it hard into the red corner, stopping Super Shooter McGavin's weapon entirely. This hit bent something on Super Shooter McGavin, as it was unable to move despite both wheels still working, and it was counted out in a shocking turn of events, eliminating it from the tournament. Kilobots XXXVIII As this was not a competition event, Super Shooter McGavin had no official matches. Still, it appeared as a demonstrator robot in destruction demos, as well in a three-way beetleweight rumble, where it fought Mamba and The Butcher. Mamba won this demonstration rumble by audience applause. To date, this has been Super Shooter McGavin's final official appearance. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 11 Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Undercutters